


Poison In The Vein

by SadieandJack



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Russell seems to be surrounded by danger. She sees Holmes as a protector, but what will happen if he fails?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Russell
Kudos: 1





	Poison In The Vein

Holmes ran down the pier looking for me as I fell in the water with a man struggling. He breathed in and out fast as his gray eyes went around the water. I came up breathing in catching his attention.

"Holmes!" I yelled, being pulled under. Holmes jumped in the water swimming in my direction. He grabbed the man making him let my leg go. I came up again coughing as Holmes came up putting his arm around my waist swimming to the dock.

I climbed up the wooden ladder onto the dock laying down coughing as Holmes climbed up leaning over me he moved my hair from my face.

"Next time….you get the bad guy."

He smiled faintly watching me close my eyes breathing in the air. I walked with him to my house stopping by the steps.

"Good job tonight." He said

"Thank's."

"I am staying at Mycroft's then heading to Sussex."

"Have a good trip."

"Goodnight." He said, walking away. I watched him go then I turned going up the stairs to my house.

Watson knocked on my door a day later. I ran over answering it seeing him in a state.

"Mary, can I come in?"

"Of course." I said, letting him inside. I closed the door watching him look at me fidgeting.

"Mary, something has happened."

"What?" I asked, coming over to him.

"Holmes's has had an accident."

My eyes became wide as he looked at me taking my hand in his.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know what happened. We just know that he was going to Sussex and he was found shot in the train compartment."

"It can't have been Holmes."

"Mary, it was him."

I just looked at him slowly going to the floor just sitting in shock. Watson knelt down taking me into his arms holding me.

The funeral the next Saturday was hard to watch. I had a sneaking suspicion this was a rouse. Watson helped me back to the black car waiting for us. Mycroft hugged me then we got in. I laid against Watson looking out at the passing landscape.

That night I walked down the street going to Holmes's hideouts. Walking at the docks looking around at the men walking around. I felt as if I were being followed. I walked around a corner of a building listening for the person. When no one came I peeked back feeling a man grab me pulling me to an alleyway. I was pushed against a brick wall looking at the man.

"Why are you here?" He asked, with a cockney accent.

"None of your business!" I said "I have a pistol aimed at your stomach I suggest you let me be."

He looked down at the pistol in my hand aimed at its target. He then looked at me.

"I meant no harm. It's dangerous for a lady to be here." He said, as he moved away.

"I am looking for someone."

"Who would you be looking for?"

"A man about your height goes by the name of Holmes." I said, putting my pistol in my coat pocket.

"Oh, I know him. He's dead ain't he?"

"I don't know."

He looked out then came over to me putting his hand over my mouth shoving me against the wall looking out. I looked seeing a few men walk by talking. He looked at me as they walked out of sight. I felt his hand slowly let go as he breathed in and out mildly fast.

His mouth covered mine in a kiss. I could taste the tobacco in his mouth. He pulled me closer hardly giving me room to breathe. He moved his head back looking at me. I opened my eyes looking at him feeling his breath on my face.

"Holmes?" I said, whispering.

"Why are you here?"

"To find you."

"Do you understand the danger you put yourself in?"

"Danger?"

"Yes."

He searched my eyes in the dim light.

"I want you to go home right now."

"Are you on a case?"

He walked over peeking out then he looked back at me.

"This is very important, Russell. I want you to go home and lock your doors. I don't think anyone was following you."

"Holmes." I said, walking over to him.

"Don't argue." He said, pushing me out. I swallowed looking back seeing he was gone. I ran back to my place locking the doors. I kept guard on the stairs just in case. Watson knocked on the door the next morning. I moved on the steps hearing the knock. Looking over seeing him I ran over to the door unlocking it.

"Mary, are you all right?" He asked, as he came in.

"Yes, why?"

"You were sleeping on the stairs. I thought something happened."

"No, I am fine." I said, hugging him.

That evening I ate at Mycroft's hearing someone in the hallway.

"That would be my guest." Mycroft said, as he walked out into the hallway. I stood waiting in the sitting room. Holmes came in looking like his old self without Mycroft.

"Russell." He said, looking at me.

I walked over looking him over. He reached up touching my red hair. His hand went to my neck as he moved his head kissing me. I put my arms around his back as we kissed.

"Is it over?" I asked, as he kissed my head and nose a minute later.

"No."

"Can't I help?"

"To dangerous." He said, as he kissed my neck.

"Holmes, stop cuddling the child and have a drink." Mycroft said, coming in the room.

I smiled watching him look over at Mycroft then at me. I got ready to leave since it was late. Holmes walked over as I got my coat on.

"Russell, to everyone I am dead and I want to keep it that way."

"I understand." I said, looking at him "Goodnight Holmes."

He touched my cheek gently looking deep in my eyes.

"Do not trust anyone."

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. I put my hand on his squeezing it then I left. He sighed watching the door shut. I walked down the street listening to the noises around me. When I turned a corner I could hear someone walking behind me. My home was still a block away. I walked quickly down the street hearing the person or person's walk quickly as well. I reached a corner looking back then going on my way. As I reached the book shop I lived by a man grabbed me pulling me away.

I woke to rain hitting a window. Opening my eyes I saw a cracked ceiling. My hands were tied to a table as were my legs. I moved looking around the disgusting room. A man came into the room leaning over me. He slapped my cheek to wake me up more.

"Ready for the next dose?" He asked

"What?" I asked, slurring my speech.

He held up a syringe hitting it then he inserted it in to my arm. I felt the drug working instantly as I moved my head closing my eyes. Voices all around me made me dizzy as I looked at the heads going around and round. Opening my eyes I saw men leaning over me speaking in booming voices.

Holmes walked into the house holding his gun looking at the men that kidnapped me as they were held by some constables. Watson looked around seeing a door to the right.

"Holmes it's locked."

"Give us the key." Holmes ordered

The leader of the group slowly gave him the keys. Holmes gave them to Watson as he eyed the man. Watson got the door opened seeing me on the table. He rushed in coming to my side as Holmes came in. Watson opened my eyelid looking. I slowly moved my head as he checked my pulse.

"Slow. She's been drugged." He said

Holmes cut the binds on my wrist and legs. Watson picked me up taking me outside. Holmes came out looking at the men then he left. I opened my eyes seeing a different room. I still felt woozy as I looked around the new room seeing a man in a chair dozing beside the bed. The door opened as Holmes came in. He looked at Watson then at me seeing I was awake; coming over to my side he sat down touching my cheek to look into my eyes. I blinked slowly looking at him.

"Russell."

I licked my lips as I looked at him.

"How long was I gone?" I asked

"Three weeks."

"How long were you gone for?"

"Russell, I was not gone." He said, sensing the drug was still affecting me.

"Where were you?"

"Looking for you."

He kissed my head gently as I closed my eyes. Watson moved waking seeing Holmes touching my hair as he leaned over me.

"Has she woken?" He asked, getting up.

"Yes, but she isn't aware yet." Holmes said, moving as Watson came over touching my limp wrist lying on the blanket. He lifted my eyelid looking at the state of my pupil.

"Mary?"

I opened my eyes looking at Watson who rubbed my hand. I moved my head looking at him.

"Mary. It is Uncle John."

"Are you here to?"

"Yes, and Holmes is here." He said, looking at Holmes.

"Why do I feel so bad?"

"The men gave you something. I can order some food for you."

"Food?" I asked

"Yes, how does that sound?"

"I need another shot." I said "I just want another shot."

Holmes watched Watson stand back up looking at him. He ordered some soup for me and some sandwiches for them. I was propped up with pillows and fed some salty soup. Later as they settled in for the night Watson came into my room to check on me. I sat up breathing fast looking at him.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He asked, as he sat down on the bed. He noticed that I had perspiration on my face.

"My arm is itching." I said, rubbing it.

Watson lifted my sleeve of the nightgown I wore looking at my arm seeing lots of red marks. He looked at me as I sweated.

"It's nothing to worry about. Why don't you take a bath and then go to bed?"

I nodded as he leaned over kissing my head then leaving. He shut my door going to Holmes down the hall. Knocking he waited seeing Holmes open the door seeing him.

"She has numerous injection marks on her arm." He said, as he came into the room.

Holmes sighed as he closed the door.

"Holmes this is bad. You know what withdraw does. I don't know if she can withstand it."

"Could we move her to your house?"

"I don't think so it is starting already."

"How bad will it be?" Holmes asked

"It depends. It might last a few days or a week. Thank goodness she didn't have it in her system for years like you did with cocaine."

Holmes came in seeing that I was moving in the bed with the blankets twisted around. Every time I would stop I would move again. He walked over pulling the blankets back over me then touch my head.

In the morning I was shaking twitching as I moved around. Watson tried to put some food in me but I would spit it out. As he laid me back down I touched his arm.

"Give me something." I begged "Give me a shot."

"Mary, you know I can't."

I moaned moving to the other side lying curled up. He set the bowl of soup down sitting on the bed rubbing my back feeling the shakes that wracked my body.

Holmes came in a few hours later seeing Watson sitting on the bed dabbing my head as I slept. He walked over to the window looking out then he came over to the bed leaning over touching my head. He then looked at Watson before getting up.

Watson slept in his room as Holmes stood at the window in my room looking out at the streets. He looked over at me lying still in the bed breathing softly. He walked over to the bed climbing on to lie next to me touching my limp hand lying on the pillow.

His eyes went over my profile down to my chest watching as my nightgown went up and down slowly with every breath. I moved my head towards him feeling his touch. He watched me open my eyes looking at him.

"I hurt." I said

"It's the poison they injected in you." He said, gently.

"Holmes?" I whispered

"Yes?"

"If I die, will you bury me in my white dress?"

"You are not going to die."

I closed my eyes feeling him come closer. His breath touched my cheek I moved my head opening my eyes looking straight into his.

"You are not going to die. I forbid it."

I felt a pain in my stomach and I moved squirming around as he watched me. I cried moving leaning over the bed throwing up. Holmes ran to Watson's room. Watson came in leaning over the bed touching my arm pulling me back on the bed. I looked white breathing in and out fast. Sweat drenched my face and body.

"Holmes, get a wet cloth and a glass of water." He ordered

He whispered words of comfort as I felt him move me further on the bed. Holmes walked over with the cloth and the glass giving them to Watson. He lifted my head making me drink the water. Then he wiped my face off with the cloth.

"This is it, Holmes." He said

I convulsed begging for a shot the rest of the night. In the morning Watson rubbed his eyes as he got up from his chair walking over to the bed seeing that I was through the worst of it. He sighed touching my head looking at Holmes who slept next to me.

A day later Watson helped me down the steps of the Inn to the awaiting car. Holmes sat in the back helping me inside next to him then Watson got in. The driver took us to the train station where Holmes got the tickets to London.

I stood next to Watson on the platform as he walked over.

"Train will be here shortly."

"Good, it will be good to be back to London." Watson said.

He smiled putting his hand on my arm looking at me. I looked around at people walking around not listening.

Inside the train compartment I sat down on the seat sighing. I was still weak and tired from my illness. Holmes took a seat next to me as Watson sat across from us. As Watson dozed I laid my head on Holmes's arm.

"Russell?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to talk to you about something." He said, as he looked at a newspaper.

"What is that, Holmes?" I asked, yawning.

"Marriage."

I lifted my head up looking at him. He glanced at me then went back to reading.

"Marriage?"

"Yes."

"What about marriage?"

"I am asking you to marry me."

I made a sound as he looked over at me.

"Judging from that sound you just made. You are not happy about the prospect of living with an old man."

"Holmes, you can't expect me to just throw myself into your arms."

"Why not? Isn't that what women want?"

"Not all women."

"Are you saying no?"

"I am saying that I don't know." I said, looking down.

He looked at me then went back to his paper. I did love Holmes, but the idea of marriage became an unpleasant thought.

We returned to London and Uncle John walked me to my front door as Holmes made the excuse that he had to go see a man about something. I walked into my place feeling happy to be home. Uncle John closed my front door smiling at me.

"Mary, I want you to go upstairs and lie down. I will bring you something to eat."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, now go on." He said, motioning to the stairs. I sighed going up the stairs to my room. Once inside I took my coat off climbing on the bed. Lying on my stomach I breathed in the clean scent of my pillow. The door opened waking me from my doze. I moved to my back sitting up seeing him come over carrying a tray with sandwiches and coffee. He sat down setting the tray on my black skirt covered legs.

"Thank you." I said, picking up a small sandwich eating.

"Mary, I know Holmes means well. He does care for you and I am sure that if you did marry him, you would not regret it."

"You know?"

"I wasn't really asleep on the train. Think about it."

"I will."

He patted my hand watching me eat slowly. The next week I marched over to Mycroft's stately home to knock on the door. His butler James answered letting me in. He walked me to the dining room where Mycroft and Holmes ate breakfast talking. Mycroft stood looking at me as Holmes did.

"Hello Mary." He said "Holmes told me you were ill."

"I am much better, thank you. May I speak to Holmes?"

"Yes, of course child." Mycroft said, watching Holmes come over to me.

"Let's go into the sitting room." He said, motioning me to go first. I nodded to Mycroft then went along watching Holmes open the door for me. I went in and he closed it looking at me.

"Russell, what has you in such a state?"

I turned looking at him walking over.

"How dare you." I said

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I feel as if I am missing something."

"How dare you ask me to marry you."

"I don't believe a marriage proposal gives way to rage."

I stared at him as he stared at me.

"Well Russell, do you have any spiteful words for me?"

I slapped him across the cheek glaring at him. He slapped me making me step back.

"You slapped me." I said, touching my cheek.

"You slapped me."

"I don't care what I did; you know not to hit a woman."

"I never will." He said

Walking over I pulled him to me kissing him. He pushed me back looking at me.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Hardly Holmes."

I pulled him back kissing his lips. He slowly pulled me to him as I eagerly attacked his lips. I moved back after a few seconds looking into his gray eyes.

"Does this mean that you will marry me?"

"Yes." I said, nodding.

We went to Sussex that evening after doing a quick wedding in London. Arriving late in Sussex we went straight to bed. I stretched as I woke up in my new bedroom looking over seeing his side empty. I bathed and dressed coming down the stairs hearing Mrs. Hudson humming in the kitchen.

She smiled at me as I came in.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson."

She walked over hugging me.

"I am very happy for you both. It about time he married." She said, feeling me laugh.

"Where is he?"

"He went for a walk."

I walked outside looking around for my new husband. He stood looking out at the sea on the cliff. I walked over as he turned seeing me.

"Storm is coming." He said

"I smell it." I said, looking out.

"That's a bad sign in this village." He said "They say it means someone in a family will die."

"Do you believe that?" I asked, looking at him.

"It has happened in the past."

I shook my head looking out at the sea.

"Come have breakfast." I said

"I want to walk around still, you go on." He said, looking out again.

I sighed walking back to the cottage. Mrs. Hudson talked as I ate in the kitchen laughing at her stories. Holmes buried himself in work in his lab. I entertained myself with helping Mrs. Hudson with laundry.

That evening I came into his lab seeing him sitting at a table pouring clear liquid into a beaker. I walked over looking at an open book with his scribbling's on the table next to him.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"No, I just realized you haven't left this room all day and evening."

"I am working." He said, as he scribbled on the page in the open book.

"Holmes, why not take a break?"

"I am on my way to a discovery, Russell."

I looked at him working then I walked out leaving. He glanced at the closed door before going back to work.

I woke the next day and like the day before it was the same predictable day. I came down at three am seeing his light on in the lab. I opened the door looking at him as he stood reading from a book. He looked over at me shutting it putting it back on his book shelf.

"Holmes, it is three am."

"Is it?" He asked

"Yes."

"I am busy."

"Is this how it is going to be with you hiding in here?"

"I am not hiding, Russell. I am working."

"I understand that you are who you are and I am who I am, but sometimes Holmes you have to look up from your experiments to see that there is another person."

"Are you saying that I have somehow made you unhappy?"

"I am saying that I need you to come out and at least eat a meal with me or come out for a walk." I said, walking over touching his arm.

He sighed looking at me.

"I could come out for a walk."

"Good."

Getting used to Holmes little habits was not easy, but as the days went by he seemed content to walk around with me in the afternoon. A case in London came up and Holmes was very agitated about it. He walked around not able to rest. I watched him feeling myself become agitated.

When I came up to the bed room I saw him sitting in a chair by the window loading his revolver. I walked over to him watching him.

"Holmes, what is bothering you?"

"An old enemy of mine has come back to London."

"An enemy?" I asked, walking over to the bed sitting down.

"Yes, his name is Walter Hanover."

I thought about that name not recognizing it.

"Watson never wrote about him."

"That's because didn't know about him. He planned to rob a bank. It would have been the biggest robbery in history. Before he could put his plan in action I caught him."

"Now he is seeking revenge."

"Yes, this time I know he will think of nothing else. He will track me down."

"You are going to London to face him."

"I am going to London to stop him."

"When do we leave?" I asked, getting up.

"I don't recall I meaning us." He said, standing.

"Holmes, you can't leave me here. I am your partner."

"Perhaps I should tell you that he despises women."

"I don't care. You need me."

He looked at me as I silently begged.

"Very well, but If and when I say leave you will do so."

"Yes."

Holmes drove us in the cover of darkness to London. When we arrived he had us stay with Mycroft. I got up hearing that Holmes left early from Mycroft. Looking out of the window I saw a man looking at a house holding a newspaper across the street. Holmes came in seeing me staring at something outside. He walked over standing to the side next to a wall looking at me.

"Russell." He called out

I jumped some moving from the window to him.

"What has attracted your attention?"

"There is a man across the street watching the house."

"That is my lookout that Lestrade allowed me to have."

"Oh."

His hand's came to my face as he kissed me gently. I felt him move away looking at me as he caressed my cheeks.

"Russell, from now on do not stand in front of a window. I don't know if Hanover knows about you. I'd like to keep him in the dark."

I nodded looking at him. He let me go and walked out into the hallway. Mycroft ate dinner with me as Holmes went out again. I paced in the bedroom waiting for him to come in. I had a feeling as if something were wrong. I heard a soft hurried knock and went to open the door. Mycroft stood in his robe looking at me.

"Mary, I am going to get Doctor Watson."

"Why?"

"It's Sherlock, he came in shot."

"What?" I said, shutting the door

"He didn't want me to wake you, but I felt it only right. He is in the other spare room." He said, as he started down the stairs. I quickly ran over to the spare room door next to the one I was in. I opened the door seeing him lying on the bed with his coat off as he tried to open his white shirt stained with blood at his shoulder. A lamp next to the bed lit the room making the blood on his shirt almost glow. He gave up lying back seeing me come over.

"Holmes. What happened?" I said, undoing his shirt.

"Hanover…..and his men." He said, as he breathed in and out.

I looked at the wound winching. He looked over at it. I quickly went to get a towel from the bathroom then I pressed it against his wound. He arched his back breaking off a yelp. Mycroft came in seeing us.

"He's on his way."

"Good, I can't stop the bleeding." I said

Mycroft walked over looking at it. Watson worked on Holmes for an hour. I stood by the door as Mycroft sat on the first step waiting. The door opened and he came out looking tired and pale.

"He's resting. The bullet was in his shoulder. I got it out without damage." He said

I nodded quietly sighing with relief. Watson pulled me to him hugging me. Mycroft stood coming over to us.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Not at all. You both need to rest. I will wake you if there is any change."

"All right. Mary goodnight." He said, hugging me.

"Goodnight." I said, hugging Mycroft.

Watson patted my hand as Mycroft walked to his room. I nodded to him watching him open the door going inside. I stood outside in silence knowing that I could not just go to sleep. I opened the door to see Watson sitting beside the bed in a chair looking at me come in. I looked at Holmes lying on the bed under the covers with his bare shoulder bandaged.

"Mary, you need to rest." Watson said, as I came over looking at Holmes.

"I can't sleep with Holmes like this."

"It won't help if you get sick."

I walked to the other side of the bed climbing on the bed looking down at my husband. He looked peaceful and relaxed.

"I gave him something to make him sleep." Watson said

He watched me lay down with my back to Holmes putting my head on his arm. I woke up hours later sitting up seeing that Holmes was still sleeping. Watson was gone leaving us to rest. I came out of the room seeing Watson coming up with a full tray of food.

"Mary, there you are. I brought you and Holmes some food."

"Thank you. I need to change and then I will be right in."

He nodded going into Holmes room. I changed thinking about how close we came to losing Holmes. I entered his room seeing him sitting up some as Watson fed him soup. Smiling, I sat down in Watson's chair eating lunch with them. When we were alone I sat on the bed looking at Holmes.

"When I am healed I am going out to pursue Hanover."

"You need to rest."

"Russell, you are starting to act like Watson."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said, smiling.

Leaning over his chest I kissed him. I moved back leaning against his chest gently looking at him.

"Holmes, when I saw you here last night I was scared."

"Are you telling me you were worried?"

I sat up looking down at him.

"Of course I was worried. I am your wife and I do care about you."

"Russell, this is a new side of you that I find appealing."

I smiled shaking my head.

"Holmes, I find you irritating at times, but I do know that you love me."

"Anyone would be a fool if they didn't." He said, reaching up he touched my face with his hand. I reached up taking his hand in mine. He watched me kiss his palm then lower his arm to his side. I got up walking out coming downstairs to put my coat on at the door. Watson walked over to me.

"Mary?"

I looked at him as I buttoned my coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to find this Hanover man."

Watson put his hand on my arm.

"Mary, this man is a killer. He most certainly will kill you."

"I don't want Holmes to get hurt again."

"Neither do I, but you just can't go. What would Holmes say?"

"If you don't tell him then there won't be a problem."

"Mary."

I hugged him pulling him to me.

"I am trying to protect my husband. Please don't tell him."

I let him go leaving. I ran out of the house looking around then I went left. Watson came up seeing Holmes resting. He sat down looking at his friend.

I went around London looking and talking to the informant's for Holmes I knew. Hanover they said was in a warehouse on the south side of London. I decided to go over and stake the place out then make a move after dark.

Hours later, Holmes was lying in bed awake as Watson came in. He noticed that his friend was acting upset about something.

"Watson, I know something is wrong." He said, watching Watson sit down in the chair next to the bed.

"Nothing is wrong, Holmes."

"Tell me what it is."

Watson sighed looking down then at him.

"Holmes, I don't want to tell you this, but Mary has gone to find Hanover." He said, seeing Holmes shoot up in bed looking at him wide eyed.

"How could you let her go?"

"Holmes, I am sorry."

He watched Holmes get out of bed winching as he started to walk out of the room.

"Holmes please you have been shot. You time to heal" Watson said, walking behind him into the other room.

"Russell is out there with a killer!"

"Holmes, I will go."

"I will not let you go. Watson." He said, as he tried to get on some clothes out of the cupboard. Watson watched him try to get his things. He left the room quietly only to come back holding a syringe.

I took out my gun walking along the warehouse. I looked around seeing a door. Opening it, I went in hearing voices upstairs. Someone shouted giving orders.

"You shot him. He could be dead." One man said

"He is not dead!" Hanover shouted "If I don't see a stiff body then he is not dead! I say we question around and if you don't come back with anything I will kill you all!"

I hid behind a crate watching as men ran down the stairs going out the door. Swallowing, I crept up the stairs looking down then up seeing his back to me looking at something on a table. As I went up the last step a hand came around covering my mouth. They pulled me down silently till we were out of the building. I turned seeing Watson looking worried.

"Mary, I need you to come home."

"Not until I end this." I said, trying to move to the door.

"I told Holmes."

I stopped looking at him.

"Mary, he wanted to come, but with some persuasion I was able to change his mind." He said "We will end this, but not tonight. Think of Holmes."

"I am thinking of him."

"Please Mary."

I looked at the building then I nodded. He put his arm around me leading me away. I came back to see Holmes who was lying in bed in the spare room sleeping off the shot that Watson gave him. I leaned down kissing his head listening to him breathe. In the morning he wore a blue robe coming down the stairs seeing me at the bottom waiting on him.

"Holmes, are you feeling better?" I asked, as he stepped down on the bottom step.

"My shoulder is fine, but my temper is not."

"I know you are mad at me." I said, looking down.

"How could you do something so foolish?"

"I was trying to help you."

"The only way you helped was to worry me."

I looked at him before looking down.

"I am sorry."

"I want you to go back to Sussex." He said, walking past me to the sitting room. I followed watching him sit down winching in a chair.

"Holmes, I will not go. I am here to help you."

"Russell, do you recall our conversation the other day?"

"Yes, but…."

"Enough! You will go tonight with Watson escorting you to the train station."

I stared at him then I ran out going to the spare room slamming the door. That evening Holmes watched me come down the stairs with my suitcase and Watson following me.

"Goodbye Russell." Holmes said, watching me coldly walk past him out the door. Watson watched me get on the train for Sussex. I threw my suitcase inside the compartment sitting on the seat sighing.

Holmes tried phoning the cottage and each time I hung up. He came home after a month in London seeing Mrs. Hudson coming out to greet him.

"Where is Russell?" He asked

"She went out for a walk about an hour ago."

"I will see if I can find her."

Mrs. Hudson watched him go out into the meadow looking around. I sat on a rock on the shore watching the waves. Closing my eyes I smelled the fresh air sensing someone close to me I opened my eyes seeing Holmes standing in front of me.

"Still mad at me?" He asked

I looked away avoiding his stare.

"The case is over. Hanover is in prison."

He put his hand on my chin moving my head to look at him. He leaned in kissing me holding my face in place with his hand. He moved back taking a breath looking at me. I searched his face feeling his fingers gently graze over my chin.

"Shouldn't I be mad at you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, my dear, I do have experience in very dangerous cases. I as your partner and husband know what is better when it comes to your safety."

I looked down as he looked at me.

"Am I forgiven?"

I looked to the side then without warning I slapped him on the cheek. He stepped back touching his face looking at me.

"Now you are." I said, getting off the rock.

He grabbed my arm pulling me back kissing my head.

In the weeks following I went to London to stay at my place as Holmes stayed in Sussex. Enjoying my time shopping I did not notice a man following me. He stopped watching as I bumped into Watson hugging him.

"How is Holmes?"

"Grumpy as always. What are you doing out?" I asked

"Just out for a midafternoon walk. What about you?"

"Just out shopping. With Holmes in Sussex I finally have time to just do what I want to do."

He nodded smiling looking over seeing the man watching us. I noticed his smile faded as he looked past me.

"Uncle John, what is it?"

"Mary, why don't I walk with you?" He said, taking my arm.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" I asked, as we walked.

He didn't answer as we quickly walked past the shops down the street. We got to his house. Once inside I watched him peek out then look at me.

"Mary, is there a reason you are being followed?"

"Followed?" I asked "No."

"Well there was a man watching us as we were talking. I know he was following us."

He peeked out again.

"I think we should call Holmes."

"No, I don't want to worry him." I said

"Then stay here for a while and I will walk you home."

I agreed as he went to make some tea. I peeked out not seeing a man. A shiver went through my body thinking about being followed.

Watson and I had tea and sandwiches talking about when he and Holmes were on cases. Then he walked me back to my home. I looked around as he did not seeing the man.

"What could he want?"

"I don't know Mary, but I can only speculate it has something to do with Holmes."

We went up the stairs to my front door. I went inside with him watching as he walked around to make sure no one was inside. He even checked the back garden. Coming back in he sighed satisfied.

"Mary I want you to call me if you need me. I can be here within two minutes if I have to."

"I will thank you." I said

He nodded leaving. I locked the door and went about my afternoon. That night I slept in bed waking as I heard a creak on the stairs. I got up quickly going to the door listening. Another creak unnerved me. I locked the door from the inside backing away. The door knob gently started moving. I put on my robe and then a coat from my cupboard. Whoever was standing at the door used force to get in now. After putting on boots I opened the window looking down seeing how far a tree was to the window. Looking back at the door hearing the person struggling to get in I climbed out. I held onto the window seal. Trying to find a foot hold. Looking down below I seeing branches and then the ground below. The person was almost inside the bedroom and I had no choice but to let go. I looked down again letting go. Going down I hoped I would be able to run. The branches broke as I fell I could feel them cut my skin. I fell hard onto the ground below moaning as I tried to move.

Before passing out I saw the man look down from my bedroom window.

Watson came over the next morning looking for me. He came up the stairs to the front door seeing that it had been opened. He opened the door looking around.

"Mary?" He called

He shut the door looking around. Going up the stairs he saw that my bedroom door was in shambles. He ran over looking inside not seeing me. The window was opened letting in the chilly air. He ran over looking around outside catching something white on the ground. He looked down seeing me lying still.

"Mary!"

He ran down the stairs to the back door off the kitchen coming over to kneel down to me. He touched my chilled skin feeling a weak pulse. I moved my head as he smoothed my hair taking note of the cuts on my face. I slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"Mary?"

Coughing, I moved my head looking up. Watson picked me up taking me into the house up to the spare room. He laid me down on the bed checking me for injuries. Then he went down calling Scotland Yard and then Holmes.

He wrapped my ankle and my arm as I had sprained them. An inspector and some constables came to investigate. When they left he went back up to me.

Holmes came in looking around outside then he went upstairs seeing the damage to the door of my bedroom. Watson opened the door to the spare room seeing him.

"Holmes, thank goodness."

"How is she?"

"I think she'll be fine with rest and good meals."

Holmes nodded looking at the splintered door.

"I want her to stay at your home, Watson."

"I agree, that way I can watch her and she will be safe."

Holmes went past the room I was in to go down the stairs.

"I am going to Scotland Yard. I will be back at your home in a few hours." He said, as he glanced at the spare room door before leaving.

Watson packed a bag for me then he carried me to the awaiting cab. Holmes walked into Watson's house hearing humming from the sitting room on the right.

"Watson?"

The humming stopped as he walked over to the sitting room seeing a man stand from a chair by the fireplace looking at Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, do come in."

Holmes looked at the man as he walked in looking around the room.

"Where is Watson?"

"He is rather busy finding an address of a patient that needs him urgently across town." The man said, as he sat in a chair.

"Since we have time would you mind telling me who you are and why you are stalking Miss. Russell?"

"You may not know this, but Hanover had apprentices. I being one of many that took over when he was put away."

"I see and Miss. Russell?"

"How else can I get your attention?"

Holmes eyed the man watching him look coldly back at him.

"This time your assistant got off easy. Next time she will not be that lucky. I would think about that long and hard, Mr. Holmes."

Holmes showed the man out then he came up the stairs to check on me. I slept on the bed in the room. Holmes looked at my arm bandaged as well as the little cuts on my face and neck. He sat on the bed looking at me. I moved opening my eyes seeing him.

"Holmes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, as if I jumped from a window."

He didn't show any emotion as I said that.

"What's wrong?"

"You do not have to worry about anything."

"Holmes?"

"I have to go out and find Watson. I want you to rest and I will be back."

"All right."

He got up leaving. I went to sleep waking to the door opening. Watson and Holmes both walked in whispering.

"Holmes, if he is after Mary shouldn't we get her out of London?"

"Even if we did they would find her. I think we should stay here. I have the support of Scotland Yard. They have posted constables around the house."

"I still feel we should get her out."

"Calm yourself Watson. He will be expecting something like that."

I felt a hand lift my hand up to feel the pulse point on my wrist. Then my hair was pushed away from my head as a hand rested on my forehead.

"No fever." Watson said

"I am going to watch the house tonight."

Holmes prowled around that night looking out of the windows seeing the constables walking around outside. He made sure the doors were locked then he sat in the sitting room listening.

I sat up after a nightmare breathing in and out fast. The room was dark except for the street lights below. I took off the covers turning on the lamp looking at my bandaged ankle. I slid it off the bed winching at the soreness as my body refused the movement.

I stood holding onto the bedside table almost crying out when I put some weight on the sprained ankle. I hopped over to the door opening it seeing darkness except for a light on in the sitting room. Holmes sat up in his chair hearing a noise on the stairs. He stood walking over seeing me hopping down the stairs holding onto the bannister.

"Russell, what are you doing?" He asked, mad.

I looked over at him as he walked over to the bottom of the steps.

"I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep. I want a drink."

"I will bring you one."

"Holmes I can do it myself." I said, hopping down on the last step.

"Let me help you."

"Get out of my way." I said, pushing past him to hop down the hallway to the kitchen. He shook his head following me. I winched as I reached the kitchen table resting.

"Sit down, before you really hurt yourself." He said, pulling me to a chair at the table. I sat breathing in and out hard. He turned on the light and went to get two cups and saucers. I watched him make tea with warm cream. He set one cup of tea with a saucer in front of me then sat down across from me.

"Russell, I applaud your need to be independent, but there are times to accept assistance."

"I don't like to feel weak." I said, putting the cup to my lips as I drank the hot tea inside.

He put down his cup looking around listening.

"Are you waiting for something to happen?" I asked, as he looked at me.

"No, at least I hope not."

I looked down at the brown liquid in my cup.

"Holmes, I was thinking about going to California."

"We can both go soon."

"No, I mean now."

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Why not?"

"Russell, please don't argue. Just know that Watson and I know what's best for now."

I watched him drink his tea again as we sat in silence. He helped me up the steps to my room then went back down. I watched him walk to the front door looking around then he returned to the sitting room. Going back to bed I stared into darkness feeling my ankle throb.

In the morning Watson was alone in the kitchen making breakfast. I hopped down stairs looking around. Limping over to the kitchen doorway seeing Watson cooking.

"Uncle John?" I called

He turned looking at me obviously not happy about me moving about.

"Mary, you're supposed to be in bed with that ankle elevated, not limping around the house."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to know where Holmes was."

"He is sleeping upstairs. Now go into the sitting room and elevate that ankle."

"Can't I stay here?"

"No, go." He ordered, pointing out of the room.

I sighed hopping to the sitting room sitting on the green loveseat in the corner with a cushion elevating my ankle. Uncle John brought me breakfast on a tray then he sat down in a chair near me eating as well. I came upstairs opening the door of the spare room that Holmes was in. I looked at his silhouette on the bed lying on his back in the dark room. Limping over I sat on the bed listening to him breathe slowly. Steadying myself on my one foot I leaned over kissing him falling on top of him. He jerked awake grabbing me. Reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp he looked at me.

"Hello." I said

"Hello."

"I fell."

"Yes, I know." He said, as he pulled me gently down next to him.

I winched a little but that soon was forgotten as his lips touching mine. I felt his hands roam my body as if searching for a weapon. He moved his head back looking at me.

"When this is over I am taking you on a trip." He said

"Where?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

He laid back down sighing as he closed his eyes suddenly tired. I moved to my side watching him sleep.

That evening Holmes played cards with Watson in the sitting room. It started to rain outside as a loud clap of thunder smacked down. The lights went out as they looked around.

"I'll get some candles." Watson said

Holmes watched him venture out in the dark to go to the kitchen. He sat back in his chair listening to him. Watson came back with a lit candle seeing Holmes come out to go up the stairs.

"I want to check on Russell. I'll be right back."

Watson nodded watching Holmes take the candle Watson offered then he headed up the stairs. Opening my bedroom door he peeked in hearing silence. He walked over setting the lit candle down on the bedside table hearing the rain become heavier. I moved as he pulled up the blankets around me. He felt a breeze looking over seeing that a window was open a crack. Walking over he shut it hearing a click behind him.

"We meet again." The man said, behind him.

"Yes." Holmes replied

The man searched in Holmes pockets taking out a pistol.

"You could get hurt with this."

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Wake her up."

"If I don't?"

"Then I will kill you and then finish off her and your friend."

Holmes felt the gun digging into his back. Holmes turned around walking over to the bed sitting down on it.

"Russell wake up." He said, shaking me.

I groaned moving seeing him leaning over me.

"Holmes, what's wrong?"

"What is wrong is that now you are going to die." The man said, at the foot of the bed.

I gasped sitting up staring at him.

"You're that man! The one that broke into my house!"

"Your memory is intact I see." He said, as he walked over to us "Now get out bed!"

I stared at the gun in his hand as Holmes got up helping me out.

"Kneel down." He ordered

Holmes pulled me down to kneel down. The man walked over locking the door as he looked at us. I looked at Holmes praying that he had a plan. The man walked over pressing the nozzle of the gun to my head. I shivered as I closed my eyes. That is when I heard the man groan and the gun fall. I opened my eyes seeing Holmes not beside me, but standing back from the man who was stumbling back looking down at the knife in his stomach. He gasped hitting the wardrobe cupboard holding the handle of the knife as he fell down dead. I shuddered as Holmes walked over to check on the man. He then ran over to the door calling for Watson to call the police.

A month later, Holmes walked the deck of a ship taking us to California. He spotted me looking out at the water next to the railing with a black floppy hat. He walked over putting his arm on my hand on the railing.

"I love looking at water." I said

"Yes, it is very relaxing. I think this the first time you have not been seasick."

"Your right it is." I said, looking at him.

He pulled me to face him taking my hat off me and kissed me throwing the hat over the railing where it hit the water. I jumped back looking out at my hat floating away.

"Holmes, I just bought that hat!"

"I didn't like it."

"Now I don't have one."

"Russell stop complaining and look around you. We are going on an adventure."

I looked at him then down into the water seeing my hat float out to sea. He pulled me to look at him and I smiled.

"Go get my hat."

He laughed pulling into his arms holding me as he looked out at the water.


End file.
